Terperangkap di Senyumannya
by ImaginationFactory
Summary: Walaupun kita sudah menikah, semuanya tidak akan selalu berakhir bahagia. Walau begitu, aku akan tetap menjaganya seperti janjiku dulu. /Sebuah kumpulan fiksi yang menghadirkan Wife!Reader X Husband!Chara/ Warn inside. Ch 1: [Kuroko X Reader] Sebuah foto yang mengingatkanmu akan hari dimana kau melihat lautan putih di daratan bernama Eropa.


Menggeliat pelan, aku menyibakkan selimutku dan menghadap ke seseorang yang berada di sampingku. Disana, terbaring Kuroko Tetsuya—seorang lelaki yang telah menjadi suamiku selama tiga tahun ini. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan dan imut itu. Sambil membayangkan anak kami, anak laki-lakiku memang mirip sepertinya. Seperti Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun, warna rambutnya sedikit berbeda dari ayahnya. Hoshiru—nama anakku—memang berambut lebih gelap dibanding dengan warna rambut ayahnya. Karena memang, itu semua perpaduan antara warna rambutku yang berwarna gelap dengan rambut Tetsuya yang berwarna biru muda.

Oh iya, aku mau menceritakan sesuatu. Sebelum kuceritakan, ada baiknya aku menunjukkan sesuatu kepada kalian.

Kuselipkan tanganku ke bawah bantal, lalu, mengambil sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya. Dan… aku menemukan sebuah foto keluarga. Itu adalah diriku—yang berada paling kiri—kemudian disusul dengan Hoshiru—yang sedang berada di antara tanganku dan tangan suamiku, lalu, Tetsuya. Kami berfoto dengan latar belakang sebuah bukit bersalju. Karena memang, saat itu kami sedang berfoto di sebuah kota di benua Eropa. Sedang berlibur lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

**=o0o=**

**Summary: ****[Kuroko X Reader] Sebuah foto yang mengingatkanmu akan hari dimana kau melihat lautan putih di daratan bernama Eropa.**

**.**

**Semua karakter / tokoh dari KnB disini bukan milikku**

**Kepemilikanku hanya fic ini beserta OC yang ada di dalamnya dan alur ceritanya**

**Covernya juga bukan milik saya**

**.**

**Warning:****AU!; Mengandung OC(?); POV (sudut pandang) yang berganti, tapi paling sering pakai reader/OC's POV; Kemungkinan OOC; Kemungkinan juga Typo(s); Alur maju-mundur; Bagi yang tidak suka cerita yang mengandung unsur pernikahan, saya sarankan tidak usah membaca lebih lanjut /Terjun/.**

**Saya sudah memperingatkan :3**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Daratan Putih Eropa, Kami Datang!**

**Kuroko X Reader :3**

**.**

**=o0o=**

.

.

.

Kisah ini bermula di pagi hari di sebuah hotel yang sederhana di suatu sudut kota di Eropa. Jika dilihat-lihat, hotel itu lebih mirip seperti rumah daripada seperti hotel yang biasanya terlihat di kota. Atau, kau bisa saja menyebutnya tempat yang kutinggali saat itu adalah sebuah rumah sewaan atau penginapan daripada sebuah hotel.

"Sayang, bangun." Aku merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku pelan. Lalu, kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku dan…

Aku melihat wajahnya yang sangat dekat denganku dengan ekspresi wajah datar seperti biasanya setelah mataku terbuka dengan lebarnya.

"Te—Tetsuya?!" teriakku di sela-sela ciuman. Setelah ia mendengarkan perkataanku yang barusan, ia melepaskan ciumannya. "Iya?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara monoton seperti biasa… huh….

Apanya yang 'Iya?!' bagaimana bisa ia bertanya balik kepadaku seperti itu? Seharusnya, ia yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Bukannya malah bertanya balik seperti ini. Oh, bukan menjawab pertanyaanku sih, lebih tepatnya, menjawab kekagetanku. "Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Mencium bibir istriku yang menggoda. Apa tidak boleh?"

Dan… aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Kurasa, pipiku saat itu memerah, atau bahkan yang lebih parah, memerah hingga menjangkau kedua telingaku.

.

.

.

"Sayang… ayo pergi keluar! Saljunya tidak sedingin seperti yang kau pikirkan." Teriakan Tetsuya dari halaman depan terdengar hingga di dalam rumah.

"Tapi Tetsuya… aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hoshiru kedinginan di luar sana," bohongku. Padahal sejujurnya, aku hanya takut karena anggapan bahwa diriku akan membeku di luar sana. Disini lebih hangat daripada di luar. Tentu saja.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, sayang…"

Dan, dia selalu tahu apapun tentangku meskipun aku berusaha untuk menutupinya. Mungkin, setelah bertahun-tahun bersamaku, ia sekarang sudah tahu berbagai macam caraku untuk berbohong. Entah itu terlihat dari ekspresiku, atau terdengar dari nada bicaraku, atau apapun itu.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Kemudian, dengan terpaksa aku keluar dari rumah sewaan ini dengan perasaan pasrah.

Di luar rumah, aku melihat Tetsuya yang sedang menunggu dengan sabarnya. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya, ia mengambil sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya. Sorot mataku tentu saja mengikutinya pada saat itu.

"Hei, ayo kita bermain ski. Apa kau mau?" ajaknya.

Ide gila. Pikirku. Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai bermain ski. Saat berada di Jepang, Tetsuya juga tidak pernah menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bermain ski. Yang sering kulihat hanyalah kenyataan bahwa dia selalu bermain basket di samping bekerja sebagai guru di sebuah taman kanak-kanak di dekat rumah kami.

"Lalu, Hoshiru mau ditaruh dimana?" tanyaku sambil memandang Tetsuya dan Hoshiru secara bergantian. Di gendonganku, Hoshiru membuka matanya lebar sesaat setelah aku menyebut namanya. Ah, lucunya.

Aku mulai cemas akan jalan pemikiran suamiku. Apakah salju di Eropa membuat otaknya yang biasanya normal-normal saja kali ini mendadak menjadi tidak normal? Maksudku, apa dia tidak melihat bahwa kami kemari bersama Hoshiru? Jika seandainya aku bermain ski bersamanya—bersama Tetsuya maksudku, lalu, siapa yang akan mengawasi dan menjaga Hoshiru?!

"Hm, Hoshiru akan aku gendong saja. Kita hanya akan bermain ski biasa kok. Tidak terlalu ekstrim." Jawabnya.

Oke, karena kami sedang berlibur, tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku bersenang-senang? Memang tujuan berlibur adalah untuk bersenang-senang, ya kan?

Baiklah, aku memberikan persetujuan kepadanya dengan menganggukkan kepala pelan. "Ada satu syarat," imbuhku.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan mengejekku jika aku tidak bisa bermain ski ya!"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengejek istriku sendiri. Aku bukan seperti Aomine-kun yang suka mengejek, sayang."

"Ya ya ya, ayo kita pergi!" Kemudian, aku menarik salah satu tangan Tetsuya untuk segera pergi ke tempat ski yang tak jauh dari penginapan. Tangan Tetsuya yang lainnya sedang membawa peralatan untuk ski, seperti: sarun tangan, pastinya; lalu, papan ski; dan jangan lupa, tongkat ski!

Sesampainya di tempat bermain ski, aku melihat banyak pengunjung. Ada yang datang bersama rombongan keluarganya, bersama teman-temannya, dan mungkin juga ada yang bersama… kekasihnya? Mereka semua terlihat bersenang-senang. Tidak terkecuali dengan diri—

"Ma—Mama!" Hoshiru—yang sekarang tengah berada di dalam gendonganku—memanggilku. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan ia membalasku dengan memandangi wajahku dengan mata biru lebarnya. Seakan ingin meminta sesuatu lewat tatapannya itu.

"Iya, ada apa, Hoshiru?" tanyaku pelan sambil mengelus pelan surai birunya. Jika begini, pasti ia minta sesuatu.

"Sayang, kenapa kau berhenti disana?" Tetsuya berhenti melangkah dan segera berbalik ke belakang—untuk menghadapku.

"Hoshiru sepertinya menginginkan sesuatu? Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?" perkataanku yang barusan ini lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan dibanding dengan jawaban.

"Hm, biar aku lihat." Tetsuya berjalan mendekat lalu menganalisis wajah serta tingkah lucu Hoshiru.

"Sepertinya dia menginginkan—"

Tiba-tiba, pemuda di hadapanku ini memelukku seraya berkata, "—Ini!"

"Benarkan? Hoshiru pasti ingin kupeluk karena udara yang dingin." dia berkata dengan pede-nya.

Entah berapa kali ia mencoba terlihat narsis ataupun keren dihadapanku secara tidak langsung dengan menyembunyikan apa yang ia inginkan lewat sikap dan ekspresi wajah polosnya itu. Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Asalkan ia bahagia, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

.

.

"Sayang, sudah tahu kan cara-caranya untuk bermain ski?" ia yang kini sudah bersiap dengan papan ski di bawah kakinya beserta tongkat ski di salah satu tangannya, menanyaiku yang sedang memamasang peralatan ski. Hoshiru sekarang sudah berpindah tangan. Tetsuya berjanji akan bermain ski dengan pelan-pelan bersama Hoshiru di gendongannya. "Hoshiru sepertinya terlihat senang karena aku akan mengajaknya bermain ski bersama. Benar kan, Hoshiru?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bayi yang berada di lengannya. Bayi itu hanya membalas pertanyaan ayahnya dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi mungil yang baru saja tumbuh—walau hanya sedikit.

Hoshiru, anak kami. Memang terlihat lebih pendiam kalau sedang berada di luar ataupun bersama banyak orang. Jika dirasa, sifat Hoshiru sepertinya diturunkan dari ayahnya. Kukira, Tetsuya dulu adalah seorang yang sangat pendiam dan aku pernah membayangkan jika seandainya aku dan Tetsuya jadian, kami akan menjadi pasangan yang membosankan. Ternyata, dugaanku salah. Ia benar-benar menyenangkan dengan cara khasnya sendiri! Aku tidak menyangka jika hari-hari di sisa hidupku akan kuisi bersamanya. Ia memang pendiam. Namun, diamnya itu menyimpan berbagai macam kejutan. Jangan kira ia tidak bisa bercanda. Walaupun ia tidak berniat bercanda, terkadang, aku bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresinya yang sama sekali tidak mendukung dengan perasaan yang ingin diutarakannya. Ironis sekali.

"Kelihatannya, aku bisa melakukannya." Aku berkata dengan percaya dirinya sembari mengambil tongkat ski-ku yang tidak jauh dari jangkauanku. "Yuk, mulai main!" lanjutku dan hanya dibuahi oleh sebuah anggukan kecil dari Tetsuya.

Dan, kami sekarang sudah bersiap untuk bermain ski.

Awalnya, permainan ski kami memang terlihat biasa saja—karena kami memang pemain amatir dan baru sekali ini mencoba. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, semuanya berubah! Aku bertemu dengan seorang pelatih ski yang kebetulan mengajar anak didiknya di tempat ini. Ia menawariku untuk berlatih ski bersamanya gratis untukku dan Tetsuya! Aku langsung menerima tawaran dari orang baik tersebut.

Karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Tetsuya menitipkan Hoshiru pada pelatih yang kami jumpai itu.

Tidak kusangka, ternyata, Tetsuya mengenal si pelatih ski berambut merah muda itu. Ia dan pelatih itu bercakap-cakap sebentar tentang masa lalu mereka berdua saat masih SMP. Tetsuya sempat bertanya pada pelatih itu kenapa bisa ia bertemu dengannya disini. Dan, pelatih itu menjawab jika ia sudah pindah ke Eropa setelah ia lulus SMA dan melanjutkan sekolah disini.

Jujur, aku sedikit iri saat melihat adegan itu. Tapi, perasaanku kusembunyikan saja dari mereka. Karena, aku tahu jika Tetsuya adalah orang yang setia dan dia pasti tidak berniat untuk menyakitiku. Ia hanya ingin sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan teman lamanya itu.

Kemudian, latihan dimulai. Tetsuya meluncurkan papan skinya hingga sekarang ia bersama papannya sudah berada jauh disana. Dari kejauhan, pelatih yang kutahu ternyata bermarga Momoi itu, membimbing Tetsuya dengan meneriakinya.

Tidak terkecuali dengan diriku. Saat mulai giliranku, dengan gayaku yang begitu oke, aku meluncur bersama papan ski-ku di atas lautan salju ini. Melenggak-lenggok memotong bukit-bukit kecil, aku tersenyum puas karena aku bisa melakukannya dengan secepat ini.

Tetsuya mengacak-ngacak rambutku pelan ketika aku sudah berada di dekatnya seraya berkata, "Kau melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa! Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa mempelajari permainan ski secepat ini."

Aku membalasnya dengan menggembungkan pipi kesal sambil cemberut. Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sebelumnya, Tetsuya tidak percaya bahwa aku akan bisa.

Dan, kurasa ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Dengan cepat ia melanjutkan perkataannya tadi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan, "Bukan-bukan. Maksudku, aku bukannya tidak percaya kepadamu bahwa kau bisa. Aku hanya kagum dan tidak terfikirkan olehku sebelumnya jika kau akan bisa bermain ski di waktu pertama kalinya kau mencoba bermain. Kau sungguh hebat." Tetsuya mengecup keningku singkat.

"Ehem?" Momoi-san yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami berdua, hanya bisa berdehem pelan. Kemudian kami menatapnya bersamaan dan tiba-tiba saja, Momoi-san terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan, "Eh, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian kok!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke muridku yang sedang menungguku di kedai di dekat sana. Selamat tinggal!" kata Momoi-san sembari ia menyerahkan Hoshiru kegendongan Tetsuya lagi.

"Momoi-san, terima kasih atas bimbingannya. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk berterima kasih kepadamu." Untuk yang terakhir kalinya pertemuan dengan Momoi-san, Tetsuya tersenyum ke arahnya dan dibalas dengan perkataan, "Tidak apa Tetsu-kun! Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu disini bersama keluarga kecil barumu!" ia juga tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya. "Jangan lupa jaga istri dan anakmu, ya!" ucap Momoi-san sambil tersenyum dan mengedip jahil ke arahku. Huh? Ternyata dia orangnya suka menggoda juga ya…

Kurasakan wajahku yang sedikit memanas setelah mendengarkan rentetan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir pulm wanita itu—Momoi-san.

"Tenang saja. kau tidak usah iri dengan dia. Momoi-san hanya teman lamaku saja. Tidak lebih."

Ba—bagaimana bisa dia tahu jika aku tadi iri?

Oh iya, aku lupa. Dia kan pernah berkata kepadaku jika dia bisa tahu jika aku sedang berbohong. Apa jangan-jangan… selain dia sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersamaku, ia juga membaca dan mempelajari ciri-ciri orang yang sedang berbohong ya? Dasar, kutu buku!

"Hei, ayo kita bermain ski lagi." Tiba-tiba saja, ia menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk menuntunku ke sebuah tempat yang masih di dalam wilayah bermain ski. Lalu, mengajakku untuk mulai bermain.

Aku menjalankan papan ski-ku pelan. Kami bermain ski berdampingan. Hoshiru terlihat menikmati permainan kami.

Kami berjalan terlalu jauh hingga menemukan ujung tempat bermain ski. Disana, ada sebuah tulisan yang berkata jika "Jangan mendekat ke arah bukit sana." Padahal, bukit yang dimaksud itu adalah bukit besar yang pas sekali untuk bermain ski!

Aku memaksa Tetsuya agar mengizinkanku untuk bermain ski disana. Dan dia—dengan pasrah—mengizinkanku setelah aku merengek kepadanya.

Kami telah sampai di puncak bukit yang dimaksud. Kemudian, aku mulai meluncur ke bawah!

Beberapa menit setelahnya, terdengar teriakan samar-samar dari Tetsuya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikatakannya. Aku hanya fokus ke jalur yang ada di hadapanku ini. Tapi, karena penasaran apa yang sedang ia katakan, akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang sambil tetap bermain.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat pergerakan mulut Tetsuya seakan mengatakan, "Awas!"

….

…

..

.

"Sayang? Bangun, sayang…" aku mendengar suara yang familiar. Dan juga, aku mendengarkan suara tangisan bayi tak jauh dari sini.

"Maafkan ayah, Hoshiru. Karena ayah, ibumu jadi begini."

Ho—Hoshiru? Jadi benar jika suara tadi adalah suara Tetsuya dan Hoshiru—anakku?

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Warna putih samar-samar terlihat di penglihatanku. Sepertinya, warna putih itu terbentuk dari salju.

"Nggg…" tubuhku dengan otomatisnya bergerak karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisiku saat ini.

"Sa—Sayang?! Kau sadar rupanya! Hoshiru, ibumu sadar! Jangan menangis lagi Hoshiru… cup cup cup…" suara itu terdengar seperti gabungan antara kelegaan disertai dengan kesedihan. "Jangan bergerak, sayang. Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai."

Beberapa detik setelahnya, aku baru menyadari jika diriku sedang digendong di atas punggung suamiku sendiri—Tetsuya. Aku juga baru menyadari jika, dia tengah menggendong dua orang sekaligus! Aku dan juga Hoshiru.

Setelah sampai di pos terdekat yang berada di tempat untuk bermain ski ini, beberapa orang datang menolongku dan membalut lukaku. Jadi, tadi aku mengalami kecelakaan saat aku tidak menyadarinya?

.

.

.

Kurasakan air mataku yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku saat mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Aku ingin menangis. Bukan, bukan menangis karena sedih. Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin menangis karena merasa bahagia ditakdirkan hidup bersama orang yang kusayanginya di sisa hidupku. Orang yang juga benar-benar menyayangiku, tidak peduli kekuranganku dan selalu menjagaku walau terkadang aku terlihat menjengkelkan.

Aku benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk bisa memperlihatkan semua ucapan terima kasihku kepadanya. Sepertinya, semua yang kulakukan selama ini masih belum cukup untuk membayar semua yang telah ia berikan kepadaku.

Aku juga ingat, selembar foto yang kugenggam ini diambil sebelum kecelakaan kecil di bukit itu menimpahku. Di foto ini, kami bertiga tersenyum bahagia, Aku, Hoshiru dan, Tetsuya. Bukit yang dibelakang itulah yang menyimpan kenangan bahwa aku pernah kecelakaan disana.

_Hari itu adalah hari yang berkesan untukku. Dimulai dengan kecupan selamat pagi, dilanjutkan dengan paksaan yang tidak memaksa. Kemudian, bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedikit membuatku cemburu, lalu… kejadian saat ia dengan sabar menggendongku._

Hoshiru, dan Tetsuya. Dua orang yang benar-benar kucintai seperti halnya aku mencintai kedua orang tuaku.

Andai kedua orang tuaku masih berada di dunia, aku ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa sekarang hidupku terasa lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran dua orang malaikat yang menjelma sebagai manusia bagiku dengan berbagai macam cobaan yang menghadang yang membuatnya terasa lebih indah.

.

Setelah aku jadian dan menikahi Tetsuya, aku sempat berfikir jika kehidupanku itu seperti halnya perkataan di bawah ini,

_"__Ini adalah rahasia. Hanya kau dan aku saja yang boleh tahu."_

Karena, semakin lama, aku jadi tahu rahasia yang ada pada diri Tetsuya. Maksudku, rahasia-rahasia yang kutahu darinya itu memang benar-benar hanya aku dan dia saja yang boleh tahu! Termasuk sifat-sifat tersembunyinya yang dulu tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelum aku menikahinya!

Ia benar-benar menyimpan banyak kejutan di balik wajahnya yang polos itu.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Daratan Putih Eropa, Kami Datang!**

**/END/**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A.N:**

**- Hai minna… Imagi datang lagi /LoncatDariTebing/**

**Imagi mau tanya, apa fic ini sudah berasa romance sama fluffnya ya?**

**Uhuk, jujur saja, Imagi awalnya jarang bikin cerita yang genrenya romance :'3 (tapi, akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa saya sering nulis romance /DiBuang)**

**.**

**-Disini, Kuroko manggil si reader dengan sebutan "sayang" karena, kalau seumpama tanpa nama atau cuma tulisan "(name)" atau "(isi dengan namamu sendiri)" (?) doang, rasanya gak sreg gitu waktu Imagi nulisnya(?)**

**.**

**-Imagi juga mau tanya:**

**1. Kalian mau tokoh / karakter siapa yang akan tampil di chapter selanjutnya?**

**2. Kalian mau dipanggil dengan sebutan apa oleh karakter / tokoh itu?**

**Kalian juga bisa request alur cerita / plot / endingnya nanti bakalan mau gimana.**

**.**

**-Oh iya, fic-ku yang lain: "Bisakah Kau Bermain Untukkukku?" yang (Akashi x Reader) itu udah Imagi update loh! Ayo di-cek! XD /Pergi**

**Maaf ya kalo telat *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**.**

**-Btw, masukan / kritik / saran / komentar / request / pertanyaan, jangan sungkan-sungkan nulis di kotak review ya! Imagi gak akan gigit(?) kok ****:)**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang bersedia membaca, mefollow, mefavorite, memberi kritik / saran fic ini nantinya. Imagi sangat mengapresiasi apa yang kalian berikan(?). Arigatou Gozaimasu… ****:))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Extra:**

**-Kuroko Tetsuya's PoV-**

Aku merasakan pergerakan lembut di permukaan matras yang sekarang sedang kutiduri ini. Aku rasa, seseorang yang berada di sampingku ini melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil sehingga efek gerakannya mengenaiku yang memang berada di sampingnya.

Aku membuka salah satu mataku perlahan dan menemukan istriku yang sedang menatap sebuah foto yang ada di genggamannya. Terlihat seperti foto kami saat berlibur di Eropa.

Aku menyapanya, "Selamat pagi, sayang."

Aku rasa, ia kaget akan ucapanku yang tiba-tiba itu. Kemudian, ia bergegas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Te—Tetsuya? Kau sudah bangun?" aku hanya membalasnya dengan satu anggukan yang lemah dengan kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka.

Lalu, ia mulai bertanya, "Tetsuya, aku masih penasaran apa yang terjadi setelah aku bermain ski di bukit yang telah diperingatkan sebelumnya jangan dekat-dekat ke bukit itu." Aku mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian itu di masa lalu.

Dan, seperti disetrum listrik, aku merasa diriku terbangun seketika.

Kenapa dia baru bertanya sekarang?

Kejadian itu ya? Kejadian yang buruk. "Kau benar-benar mau mengetahuinya?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkannya sembari aku mencoba diriku untuk duduk bersandar di tempat tidur ini.

Dia hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Jadi begini. Setelah kau meluncur ke bawah bersama papan ski-mu, memang di hadapanmu awalnya jalurnya aman-aman saja. Tetapi, semakin jauh kau meluncur, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Karena saat itu, firasatku tiba-tiba buruk. Lalu, aku meneriakimu dari atas. Tetapi, sepertinya kau tidak mendengarnya. Kemudian, kau menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatku. Dan, disaat itulah ternyata di hadapanmu benar-benar ada sebuah batu besar yang tertutup salju! Dari kejauhan, kulihat kau sudah terjatuh. Saat menyadari kau pingsan, aku langsung bergegas mendekatimu sebelum udara dingin di sekitar sana membunuhmu. Karena saat itu pula, tubuhmu tertutupi oleh salju. Aku khawatir sekali, sayang. Jangan bertingkah yang bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri seperti kejadian itu. Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku bersama Hoshiru untuk selamanya."

"Kemudian, apa yang terjadi, Tetsuya?"

"Aku berusaha menghangatkan tubuhmu dengan memakaikanmu jaket yang sedang kukenakan sambil berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan badanmu agar kau bangun. Ternyata, kau tidak bangun-bangun. Lalu, aku menemukan luka di tubuhmu. Akhirnya, karena dirimu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk sadar di tempat kejadian, kuputuskan untuk membawamu ke pos terdekat saja yang berada di tempat awal kita datang." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. "Disana, beberapa orang yang sedang bertugas menanyaiku banyak hal. Mereka memberitahuku bahwa memang di bukit itu banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga. Bisa di bilang, bukit itu angker. Tapi, sampai sekarang, aku masih meragukannya. Aku menganggap kecelakaanmu yang dulu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keangkeran disana. Melainkan, memang benar-benar kejadian buruk karena aku lengah mengawasimu."

Sesaat setelah ceritaku berakhir, tiba-tiba saja, ia memelukku dengan erat seraya berkata, "Tetsuya, terima kasih sudah mau berada disisiku hingga saat ini."


End file.
